


Rent tayo ng room (suggestion lang)

by amoremihun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Spanking, degration kink
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoremihun/pseuds/amoremihun
Summary: A chanbaek smut where in uni students Chanyeol and Baekhyun are cramming for their project kaya they rented a room para magawa nila together iyon.And Chanyeol took the opportunity makausap rin si Baekhyun ng masisinsinan for somethingPero sure ba na usap at project lang?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So another smut nanaman from me! Sana magustuhan niyo!! This story has 3 parts so abang abang na pawang kabastusan ang laman ng obranh ito.
> 
> Kung hindi ka komportable sa degration kink, anal sex, kalat, dirty talks. Huwag ka na tumuloy.

  
It's 6'o clock in the evening and papunta ngayon si Baekhyun sa isang condo by DMCI sa Manila kasi doon yung sinasabi ni Chanyeol na malapit na condo sa school.

Sobrang mag c-cram sila lara sa project nila sa Chem which is yung Stochiometry. Baekhyun hates Chemistry so much pero kailangan nila yun since he is taking BS Bio Chem sa La Salle.

Pumara na yung grab na sinasakyan niya at binaba siya sa DMCI homes kung saan yung nirent na room ni Chanyeol for the both of them.

Tinext naman na kanina ni Chanyeol kung anong floor at unit yung room kaya diretyo elevator na siya.

_4th floor unit 4169_

Kumatok si Baekhyun sa pintuan and binksan ito ni Chanyeol.

"Naks! Ang bilis mo naman. Wala ka bang dalang pagkain?"

"Wala ka naman binilin saakin." Inirapan lang siya ni Baekhyun and pumasok na sa room dahil mag ccram sila, he want to start na sa pag gawa kasi hindi biro ito.

"Pa-deliever na lang ako. Anong food?"

"Ako mag babayad sa food, Chanyeol. Para naman may ambag ako. Ikaw na nga magbabayad ng renta ng condo." Chanyeol didn't complain kasi makakatipid rin siya.

They ordered food sa burger king and mabilis naman ang delievery nila kaya nag start na sila nung dumating na yung order nila.

One hour have passed since ng magsimula sila ang sist, hindi talaga biro pinaggzgawa nila especiallt for Baekhyun na mahina sa Chemistry. Chanyeol offered na siya na lang ang mag sasagot sa lahat, magbigay na lang siya ng compoud pero he insisted.

"Chanyeol wait!! Paano nangyari yan?"

"You have to divide these three then multiply."

"Ginawa ko naman pero iba ang sagot ko!" Kasalukuyang nauurat si Baekhyun kasi hindi nag tutugma sagot nila ng partner niya. It's either mas mataas ang sagot ng isa sakanila or kaya mas mababa naman.

"Baka kasi mali yung mole na nacompute mo."

"Oh god fuck this! Break muna." Nag chuckle si Chanyeol dahil sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

Namumula ang face niya na may kasama pang small pout because of frustration.

Baekhyun drank his coke from his food kanina. He needs sugar para gumana yung utak niya will all of these.

"Ano, kaya pa ba?"

"I dont know. Parang nag didilim ang paningin ko dahil dito." With that being said, bigla ngang nag dilim ang buong condo at tanging ang buwan lang ang nagbibigay liwanag sakanila.

"What the hell? Bakit nag brown out??"

"Pinakinggan ka ata at literal na nagdilim paningin mo."

"Stop it Chanyeol. Buti na lang nay copy ako sa laptop ko." Baekhyun took his bag at nilabas ang kanyang laptop para kahit madilim ang paligid, makakagawa parin sila dahil sa back up file

.

He pressed the on button. They waited for about two minutes pero hindi nagbubukas ang screen.

"Hala, ano ang nangyayari?" The taller took Baekhyun's laptop at pinress-hold niya yung button hanggang sa lumabas sa screen na dead bat ito, need i charge.

"Malas naman!" Napasandal na lang si Baekhyun roon sa couch and Chanyeol placed his laprop on top of the center table at siguro, hihintayin na lang nila mag ka kuryente.

For about ten straight minutes ay hindi sila nagpapansinan. Para bang nakatitig lang sila sa dilim.

Until something came up in Baekhyun's mind.

"Ay oo nga pala, Chanyeol. You said kanina sa text na kailangan mo rin ako kausapin ng masinsinan. Mind to tell me about it para naman kahit papaano may nagagawa tayo habang brown out." Chanyeol froze on his seat.

Dapat mamaya pa after nila sa project sasabihin ang isang bagay na dapat sassbihin.

Final na ang decision niya na mamaya after their project niya sasabihin.

"Later na lang tsaka hindi bagay sabihin ngayon ano. Brown out kaya."

"Ngayon na Chanyeol!"

"Mamaya na Baekhyun. Ang kulit mo naman!"

"Chanyeol..." hindi tumatalab sakanya ng soft voice ni Baekhyun kasi MAMAYA NA NGA.

But behind those soft voice, Chanyeol isn't expecting what happened next.

Bigla na lang umupo si Baekhyun sa lap niya with his pleading face and it was turning him on. Baekhtun is sitting on his _cock_. 

"Sabihin mo na, please?" Baekhyun is pouting.

Kitang kita ni Chanyeol sa dilim ang lips niya. His pleading eyes kaya gina-gatger niya lahat ng patience niya para hindi mahalikan si Baek.

Or, para hindi niya makantot si Baek cause damn, his plump ass is sitting on his hard cock. Hard nung maupo sa lap niya si Baek.

Who wouldn't like Baekhyun's ass? Ang tambok tambok. Ang sarap paluin, pisilin at higit sa lahat, masarap itong kantutin.

Imagine, he is on all fours, ass cheeks are apart and his pinkish little hole is exposed, ready to take Chanyeol's big cock.

Damn Chanyeol's dirty thoughts for the man sitting on his lap.

On the spot pa siya nalilibugan ha.

"Chanyeol, Hey!"

"Ano?"

"Ano kasi sasabihin mo?"

"Mamaya na nga!! Ang kulit mo."

"Ehh!!" Baekhyun started bouncing on top of him.

Chanyeol lost his self control. _Tigas na tigas na tite niya._

He pulled Baekhyun by his neck and crashed their lips. It was a sloppy deep kiss initiated by Chanyeol and by his surprise, Baekhyun is kissing him back and started humping him.

Baekhyun's arms are around the taller's neck para makagalaw ito ng maayos, sinasakto ang pwet niya sa matigas na tite ni Chanyeol.

Both of them are moaning between their kisses. The friction created by their clothed sex parts are really sending some kind of pleasure they never expected.

When Baekhyun's hands landed on Chanyeol's clothed cock, the taller came back into his senses.

He broke the kiss and stared at Baekhyun na mukhang nabitin.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you." Chanyeol tried to remove the smalled on top of him but hr refused.

"Baekhyun."

_"Wag mo naman ako bitinin, Chanyeol."_

"Hey..." Baekhyun didnt let him finish and he crashed his lips again onto his.

At sapat na ito for the taller na ipagpatuloy ang gagawin nila.

His Fantasy of Baekhyun's wet pink hole eating his cock will came true in no time.

Their kiss was hot. Tongues fighting with dominance, licking each other's inside and of course, their sinful hands roaming around on their bodies until it stopped on their sensual parts.

While kissing passionately, Chanyeol was fingering Baekhyun outside his pants and Baekhyun was massaging Chanyeol's clothed hard cock that made their make out session hotter.

After ten minutes of having dry sex with make out session, Baek broke their kiss.

"Mainit, Chanyeol..." The Smaller stood up and stripped in front of the taller.

Huhubarin niya yung pants niya, tumuwad siya infront of the taller at sinasadya na ipakita yung basang basa niyang butas, gutom na gutom para sa tite.

Pagkatapos niya maghubad, bumalik siya sa kandungan ni Chanyeol para tulungan siyang hubarin ang t-shirt na suot at ang shorts niya.

Nang mawala ang shorts, naglaway si Baekhyun nang lumitaw ang titeng hinahawakan niya kanina. Tayong tayo ito at butas niya ang kailangan nito.

"Ano masasabi mo sa tite ko?"

"Ang laki. Gusto ko makantot nito oh my god." Muli nanaman nila pinagdikit ang kanilang labi.

Sobrang hayok na ni Baekhyun mahawakan ang tite ni Chanyeol but before he could remove his other hand from the taller's neck, he felt two long fingers entered him deeply that made hin grip Chanyeol's hair.

"Puta-ahh ahh shit!"

"Sarap?" Baek nodded.

"Sino mas masarap kumantot gamit ang daliri? Ako o si Siwon?" He didn't expect the mention of his ex but he will answer it.

"Ikaw! Oh my god tangina Chanyeol laliman mo pa pagkantot!" Sinunod niya ang kahilingan, hindi lang niya nilaliman, binilisan niya pa ang pag galaw na umaabot na sa spot niya inside.

"Ang ganda mo, Baekhyun. Lalo na pag tumitirik lang mata mo. Daliri ko pa lang, putang- puta ka na. Paano pa kaya pag tite ko na?"

"S-sino ba-- ahhh... sino ba naman di m-masasarapan sa mahaba mong daliri? Ughh fuck Chanyeol diyan please!"

"Anong diyaan?"

"Hit it there--- ahh putangina!" Chanyeol keeps hitting the sensitive spot inside him since he's fingers are moving faster that his usual speed.

"Sapat na ang luwag ng butas mo. Umangat ka ng konti para mapasok ko tite ko sayo." Finally, dumating na ang pinaka hihintay. Ang pag pasok ng malaking alaga sa maliit na butas.

Chanyeol aligned his cock on his hole snd madali na lang maipasok. Baekhyun didn't stop midway although feeling niya mapupunit na siya ss kalahit pero it was a different kind of feeling.

Masakit bet at the same time, nasasarapan siya sa feeling na _mapupunit siya._

Normally, hahayaan muna ni Baek ang sarili niya maka-adjust sa cock ng ex niya but for today, gustong gusto niya na wawarak siya kaya he immidieetly moved in a fast pace na sinabayan pa ni Chanyeol hanggang sa maduduming salita na lumalabas sa bibig niya.

"Ahhh putangina Chanyeol! Kantutin mo pa ako!!"

"Putang puta ka talaga sa tite ko?"

"Ahh kantutin mo pa ako!" Puro ganyan ang lumalabas sa bibig ni Baekhyun kasi he wants more. Hindi pa sapat sakanya yung pace he wants Chanyeol to fuck him mercilessly. Gusto niya malaspag in Chanyeol's hands.

"Ahh ahh Chanyeol!"

"Sino mas masarap kumantot, ako o ang ex mo?"

"Ikaww!"

"Sino mas malaki tite?"

"C-Chanyeol-- Ahh!!"

"Kanino ka mas puta? Saakin o sa ex mo?"

"Sayo! Ahhh puta mo ako! Laspagin mo ako!!" Napaka dumi talaga ang bunganga ni Baekhyun and it really turning Chanyeol on.

Pinahiga niya si Baekhyun sa couch, he pinned his arms on top of him and granted his wish.

Chanyeol was pounding on him for god knows how fast his pace is.

Talagang lalaspagin niya si Baek ngayong gabi sa madilim sa paligid. Who woudn't love pounding on Baekhyun bukod sa maganda pangangatawan nito, ang dumi dumi pa ng bunganga niya pag nasasarapan.

"Lalaspagin talaga kita, Baekhyun Byun hanggang sa di ka makalakad." Nakapikit ang mata niya, naka bukas ang bibig, ungol ng ungol, dinadama ang bawat oag diin sakanya at pag tama sa kanyang sensitive part ng tite ni Chanyeol.

Ang buong kwarto ay binabalot ngayon ng masasarap na ungol at maduduming salita na galing sa bibig nila.

Ang sabi, usap at project gagawin hindi mag zumba habang brownout.

"Lalabasan na ako putangina."

"Ahhh Chan-an ahhh waitt." Chanyeol stopped moving on top. He kissed the smaller and hump him while he is jacking him off.

  
Sa bawag pag diin ng tite ni Chanyeol at ang bawat pag labas ng tamod nito sa loob kasabay rin ng paglabas ng tamod ni Baekhyun.

  
Sabay silang dalawa labasa. After noon, bumalik sila sa pagkakaupo.

  
They're just making out lang. Parang cuddle after sex. Their lips are traveling all over each other's face and neck. Both of them can't resist each other's lips. Mas gusto na lang nila malunod sa halik at sa sarap.

  
Baekhyun bounced on top gently to tease Chanyeol. They were about to have their second round.

  
Until Baekhyun's phone rang.

  
Abot kamay naman yung celphone niya. He took it and nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata when he saw the caller id.

  
Pati si Chanyeol nagulat.

  
_It was Siwon, Baekhyun's ex._

  
He tapped the answer button at nilagay ito sa kanyang tenga.

  
Surprisingly, Baekhyun didnt stop humping Chanyeol as he answer his ex's call.

  
"Hello?"

  
**_[Baekhyun? I have something to say. Sana may oras ka pakinggan ako.]_ **

  
"Go on." That one, hindi lang para sa ex niya, para rin kay Chanyeol. Sinasabi niya na ipagpatuloy lang niya yung ginagawa niya sakanya kanina which is, he is sucking his nipples as he hump the taller.

  
To be honest, walang naintindihan si Baekhyun sa pinagsasabi ng ex niya kasi sarap na sarap siya sa titeng nasa loob niya at sa pagsipsip ni Chanyeol sa utong niya.

  
_**[Baekhyun, let's try again.]** _

  
That made them stop. Oo them kasi narinig ni Chanyeol.

  
**_[Let's date again, please. I regret breaking up with you and I promise na magtitino na ako.]_ **

  
"Ask my boyfriend." B simply said and it made Chanyeol grew his eyes more.

  
Baekhyun gave him the phone, gesturing the taller to take it and answer it.

  
_**[I wont accept any answers from anyone unless it is you.]** _

  
"Hmmm..."

  
**_[Baekhyun, please! Narealize ko na mahal na mahal kita ang I can't loose you. Alam ko na tanga ako...]_ **

  
Baek didn't listen to him. He reached for Chanyeol's ear and said something.

  
"Karga-kantot moko."

  
"What?"

  
"Di mo alam yun? Kantutin mo ako sa ere." Chanyeol granted his wish.

  
He stood up, held Baekhyun's thighs and started pounding on him. Hindi uso ang salitang mabagal in terms of sex cause Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to moan at iparinig sa kay Siwon na ang ex niya ay kinakantot na ng iba.

**_[So Baekhyun, what's your answer..?]_ **

  
"A-ahh fuck bilisan mo pa!" Those words were naturaly came from Baek's mouth. Masiyadong masarap kumantot si Chanyeol and alam natin lahat yan.

  
**_[Baek--]_ **

  
"Ugh Chanyeol lasp-pagin mo ako-- ahh!"

  
"Kanina pa kita nilalaspag. Kanina ka pa putang puta na kantutin ka." 

  
"Ahh fuck.." nabitawan na si Baekhyun yung celphone niya at nahulog ito sa couch nung pinitik nito ang alaga ni Baekhyun.

Hindi niya na binaba ang call, si Siwon na bahala kung papakinggan niya magpakantot sa iba ang ex niya or hindi.

  
In a swift move, he slammed the smaller onto the wall and fucked him hard.

  
"Kinakausap mo pa talaga yang ex mo habang nagpapakantot saakin?" Isang pitik nanaman ang natamo ng alaga ni Baekhyun.

  
"Hinayaan mo talaga na marinig niya kung gaano ka kaputa saakin?" Hindi sumasagot si Bakehyun, hindi siya makasagot. Walang lumalabas na kahit ano sa bunganga niya kundi puro ungol at mura.

  
"Ang lakas talaga ng loob mo kausapin ex mo habang baon na baon tite ko sayo ah. Bastos kang puta ka dapat sayo nilalaspag."

Tinanggal muna ni Chanyeol ang tite niya kay Baekhyun tapos pinatuwad niya ito sa study table sa tabi ng sliding glass door.

  
"Isa kang puta." Pinalo niya si Baek sa butas niya.

  
"Etong basang butas mo, ako lang pwede kumantot dito." Isa pang palo doon.

  
"Ako lang ang pu-puta sayo." One last spank and He inserted his cock again, gripped his hair at hinila ito pataas making him arc his body as Chanyeol pound him from behind.

  
Rinig na rinig ang pagtama ng lamesa doon sa glass dahil hindi biro gumalaw si Chanyeol. Talagang winawarak niya si Baekhyun and the smaller isn't complaining at all. He loves it rough with Chanyeol.

He loves how his cock stretch his hole.

  
"Ahh ahh Ch-chanyeol!" The taller leaned forward to place his other hand on his jaw while the other one is on the smaller's cock.

  
"Tandaan mo Baekhyun Byun." He flicked his cock.

  
"Akin. Ka. Lang."

  
"Ako. Lang. Lalaspag. Sayo."

  
"Ako. Lang. Kakantot. Sayo."

  
"At puta. Kita." Bawat salita ay isang pagdiin ng tite ni Chanyeol sa loob ni Baekhyun, hitting the same spot over and over again.

  
Chanyeol pulled them selves up hanggang sa Baekhyun is leaning onto the taller's chest as they came together. 

  
Niyakao ni Chanyeol from the back si Baek and shared a soft kiss habang nilalabasan. It lasted for 5 minutes before they parted.

  
Nag katinginan sila and diyan napagtanto ni Chanyeol ang ginawa nila.

  
They fucked.

  
"Baekhyun.. I'm sorry." Chanyeol removed his cock inside him and he was about to leave but Baek grabbed his arm and pulled him for a kiss.

  
"Hindi ba isang kabastusan sa puta mo na tanggalin ang tite after mo laspagin?"

  
"Baek..."

  
"I like you, Chanyeol." Nanigas si Chanyeol sa kinatatayuan dahill sa narinig niya.

  
"I like you for about a year ago. One year after namin mag hiwalay ni Siwon but I can't come near you hanggang sa maging kaklase tayo and partners dito."

  
"I took advantage of this, ang black out and it came well. I love you." Baekhyun kissed him again and pressed his body onto Chanyeol cause he loves his warmth.

  
"Oo nga pala, ano ang gusto mo pagusapan ng masinsinan?"

"I want to cut ties with you"

  
"Chan--"

  
"Cause I thought na hindi ka pa over sa ex mo. I like you kahit nung kayo pa ni Siwon and seeing you sub tweeting about him hurts."

  
"Hey! Ikaw yun. The person I want to be with."

  
"I didn't expect after being hot and dirty, we conffesed pa to each other."

  
"So, you aren't gonna cut ties with me na?"

  
"Nope cause I'm going to knot our ties na." They shared a sweet deep kiss kasabay nang pagliwanag ng buong room dahik nagbabalik na yung kuryente.

  
And both of them chuckled because of what happened.

  
"Gawa na tayo?"

  
"Parang iba gusto ko gawin."

  
"Naughty. Let's finish our work muna then after, we can do anything we want."

  
"Hey! Iilang hours mo lang ba nirentahan itong condo?"

  
"Pwede ko naman sabihin sa pinsan ko na wag na niya labayaran saakin ito."

  
"So--"

  
"We can stay here as long as we want."

"And we can fuck here as hard and dirty as we want."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pagkatapos ng "usap" at "project" sa condo, at the same night, Naging sila rin and going strong talaga after one year. A year with love and siyempre, a healthy relation ship na may dilig talaga.
> 
> Pero, what if one day, mayroon biglang nagpakita? 
> 
> Paano kung ang nagpakita is way more better than Baekhyun?
> 
> Paano malalagpasan ni Baekhyun ang challenge na ito for his self love and his love for Chanyeol?

\---

Kasalukuyang nasa MOA Arena halos lahat ng 4th Year med tech ng La Salle bilang suporta sa school nila para sa bagong season ng UAAP. Round 1 ngayon ng women's volleyball at kalaban nila ang rivals nila walang iba kundi ang Ateneo Lady Eagles.

Labag talaga sa loob ni Baekhyun ang pumunta dito kasi una sa lahat, busy siya pangalawa, date dapat nila ni Chanyeol ngayon pero nirequiresila ng school sa ganito.

"Hey, cheer up na Babe."

"Kasi naman! Dapat nasa Robinsons tayo eating steak then we'll have sex sa car mo after hindi dito!" Pasmado talaga ang bibig ni Baekhyun.

"Hey ang bunganga mo. We can eat sa texas naman sa conrad and sex tayo infront sa sea side, how's that?" Ang nakabusangot na mukha ni Baekhyun ay biglang napalitan ng ngiti dahil doon.

Buti na lang at mga 3pm tapos na ang laban and for sure by sunset eh nag chuchukaan na sila sa mamahaling Mercedez Benz ni Chanyeol Park.

"Sige. I like that since it's been a month since ma kantot ako there." Chanyeol chuckled dahil sa sinabi niya. Mas pasmado ang bibig, hindi marunong gumamit si Baek ng alternatives for sex, tite, laspag, puwet, finger, kantot, blowjob, jakol at many more sex related words.

One time nasa Lab sila for an experiment tapos biglang lumapit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol tapos sinabi 'Babe, kantot mo ako ng fingers mo. Horny ako eh.'

Nahihiya si Chanyeol ng slight pero he did it parin kaso nag update. Daliri lang dapat kakantot pero biglang pati tite.

In conclusion, horny rin si Chanyeol and kink rin ang mag sex inside the bio room tapos audience nila ang mga buhay na uod at ipis for experiment.

Pati sila nanood ng porn hindi niyo kaya.

It's been a year nang maging official mag jowa si Chanyeol at Baekhyun after nila mag rent ng room and gladly, hindi na pinabayad ng pinsan ni Chanyeol yung kwarto sakanya and dahil nga doon, bawat sulok ng condo nabinyagan na ata nila on the same day nang maging official sila.

Sa isang araw, higit pa sa mga daliri ng isang tao kung ilang beses sila nag sex at nilabasan ng araw na yun. And it's all worth it naman. Going strong silang dalawa at super healthy ng relationship nila.

They love fucking but they are making sure na naroroon parin ang love, although there are times na napaparusahan si Baekhyun kasi matigas talaga ulo niya at dahil sa katigasan ng ulo, isang araw siya hindi noon pwede labasan kahit Chanyeol is fucking him hard, ano ang reason kung bakit may punishment si Baek?

He gave Chanyeol a blowjob habang nakikipag usap sa prof nila sa phone at nung lalabasan na si Chanyeol ay biglang tumigil si Baek at umalis sa condo kaya ayun, siya naman ang di pwede labasan.

Halos dalawang oras ang nakalipas dahil Ateneo Lasalle ang laban kaya talaga mainit ito at dikit and luckily nanalo ang Lasalle kaya sila na nangunguna sa team standing.

Buti na lang at tapos na kasi naiinip na si Baek, gusto na niya mai-date ang boyfriend niya. (At siyempre at makapag zumba sa kotse.)

"Let's go na?" Chanyeol said and held his boyfriend's hand.

"Yes na yes. Excited na ako maka date ka."

"Date lang?"

"Of course ang makantot sa car mo duhh."

"Di talaga uso sayo ang sensored words ano?"

"For what? As if naman na there are people na hindi pa nakakapag sex or hindi alam ang word sex at tsaka, atleast they'll know na it's you na luma-" He covered his mouth kasi maraming tao ang palabas ng arena at nakakahiya na maririnig nila ang word na laspag out of the blue.

"Okay okay babe i get it na." Masaya sila lumabas ng arena and headed to Texas. It was their plan naman but in a different time and place nga lang but who cares naman diba? They are together naman and that matters the most.

They are busy eating sa steak nila with Texas Roadhouse's famous unli bread na to die for talaga dahil ang sarap sarap, unli at higit sa lahat, pwede magtake out.

"Filipino style babe ah." Baek said kasi si Chanyeol talaga ang nag aya sa texas dahil sa isang dahilan lang.

Ang makain ang tinapay nila.

"Just wanna try if bagay ba ilagay ang steak here sa bread." Kanina pa sila ngiti ng ngito kasi parehas na malakas ang trip nila plus, inlove na inlove talaga sila.

"Sarap?"

"Sarap babe. Try mo." Sinubuan niya si Baek nung bread at steak. After mapasok sa bibig niya yung food, napasok rin pala yung thumb niya ang sinisipsip niya yun but Chanyeol removed it quickly.

Horny na nga.

"Babe. Later mo na i-suck ang thumb ko."

"Sorry babe."

"Hala, Chanyeol?" A girl called at lumingon sila doon sa babae.

"Seulgi?"

"Yup! Hahaha i missed you!!" Biglang yumakap si Seulgi kay Chanyeol.

Hindi gusto ni Baek yun lalo na she is wearing volleyball shorts na sobrang ikli na halos expose na kuyukot niya.

Kilala ni Baek toh ofcourse, nakita niya ito kanina sa game. Isa siyang Lady Eagle. Outside hitter.

"Sino ka?" Baek asked her and tried to hide na naiimbyerna siya.

"Ikaw, sino ka." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I asked first."

"Oh. I'm Chanyeol's fuck buddy dati and also his first."

"Seulgi!"

"It's true naman eh and oh, remeber na you are always calling me na mag meet tayo sa bar sa bgc then you will ask me to make out and you know, _play."_ Napipikon si Baekhyun sa existence ni Seulgi sa paligid niya.

Required ba ikwento yun sa harap niya?! Sa harap ng _boyfriend?_

"Stop, nasa harap ng food oh."

"Share ko lang naman since your new fuck buddy asked me who Am I eh."

"Hindi ako fuck buddy."

"Who are you then?"

"Boyfriend." Mataray yung pagkakasabi ni Baek. Nang gigigil talaga siya sa punyetang babae na ito.

Well, mas panalo siya dahil fuck buddy lang siya. Walang feelings.

"Wow, nag seryoso ka na Chanyeol ah."

"Of course. What's not to love about Baekhyun?" Seulgi just smiled.

Ngiting kakaiba na hindi mo maipaliwanag.

"Sweet. Sige I'll see you around Chanyeol." She walked away at doon na nag burst ng galit si Baekhyun by pounding his steak knife onto the steak he is eating and glared at her while she is walking away

Gulat si Chanyeol doon. He never seen this side of Baekhyun na galit at nagseselos.

Pag nagseselos kasi si Baekhyun, he is punishing Chanyeol na wag labasan while he is jacking and sucking him off tapos the smaller will make him beg to fuck him.

Siguro malalang selos talaga at inis ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun.

"Punyeta."

Pabalik na sila sa car nilang naka park sa may Vikings dahil mas makikita nila ang sunset doon.

But their sunset gazing ay parang postpone kasi kanina pa hindi kumikibo si Baek, hindi siya pinapansin yung jowa niya and bothered doon si Chanyeol.

"Babe.." no response from Baek and Chanyeol knew he has to make a move na.

Imbis na sa shot gun seat makaupo si B, Chanyeol dragged him with him at sabay silang umupo sa backseat ng kotse niya.

"Ano ba!"

"Talk to me."

"Wala ako sa mood."

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol simply said while looking straight at B's orbs.

"I'm sorry if she made you uncomfortable with our past. Dapat I didn't entertain her na lang."

"Chanyeol..."

"I'm sorry if it made you jealous and angry. I promise you naman na we ended things peacefully and I clearly said noon na no strings attached and I didn't have feelings for her. It was plain sex. No more, no less. It is you whom I love the most." Medyo naluluha si Baekhyun because of his Boyfriend's sincerity.

Alam naman niya na mahal na mahal siya ni Chanyeol pero he cant help to overthink eh lalo na she is his first.

And also, his insecurities is eating him.

"Sorry, Chanyeol."

"Hey, no need na. I understand naman eh."

"Bakit hindi mo sinabi saakin? I mean you didnt tell me na nag ka fuck buddy ka? I dont know anything about that."

"Does it matter?"

"For me, yes kasi you are my boyfriend and I want na makilala ka." Chanyeol smiled at him because his boyfriend is being sweet right now.

He pulled Baek closer and hugged him. The smaller snuggled onto the taller's shoulder and relaxed as he listen to Chanyeol's story.

"Yes, Seulgi is my first and I'm her first. We took each other's virginity out of lust when I am having a year end party with classmates. I met her sa bar counter. Sexy siya at maganda. She was the one who made the first move. We were drinking hanggang sa naging halikan hanggang sa nasa cr na kami and started to fuck but di yun natapos there, umuwi pa kami sa condo niya and continued fucking each other and decided na maging fuck buddies."

"Kailan kayo natapos?"

"When I met you sa La Salle." Baek looked at him.

"Kaka-transfer mo lang nun kasi diba sabi mo, sinundan mo si Siwon sa La Salle na dapat sa Adamson ka. That's when we ended."

"He is you first."

"And it does not matter babe. I know you and Siwon had sex na rin, is he your first ba?" Baek nodded.

"That doesn't matter. Hindi na importante kung sino ang nauna. What Matters is yung last and I promise na you are my last."

"I love you so much Chanyeol oh my god." Bark cant help but to sit on his lap and kiss him.

Sobra siyang kinikilig sa pagmamahal na pinaparamdam sakanya ni Chanyeol. Ang swerte swerte talaga niya.

A soft kiss they were sharing turned into a sloppy one, a deep-open mouthed kiss, tongues are fighting and salive dripping from their mouths.

Chanyeol pulled out first and glanced outside.

"Nag s-sunset na."

"And?"

"I want my cock deep inside you as the sun goes down."

"Same. You know naman na kanina pa ako nag c-crave sa cock mo."

"Pasmado."

"You like it naman when I do dirty talks." The connected their lips again.

Parehas silang nababaliw sa bawat halik na natatanggap nila. Hindi na nila namamalayan ang mga tao na dumadaan sa labas.

Baek is unconsciously grinding on him lalo na nararamdaman na niya ang pag tigas ng alaga ni Chanyeol inside his pants.

Habang tumatagal, they are craving for more kaya He unbuttoned his pants and stroke his hard member as soon na nakalabas ito sa pants niya.

Hindi sapat ang kamay nito to satisfy Chanyeol's hardened cock.

"Mag hubad ka, Baekhyun."

"Please master muna."

"Ginaganyan mo ako?"

"Why not?"

"Gusto mo maparusahan dito?"

"Why not? Ilang beses mo naman ako nalaspag here. Punish me po." Sobrang tapang ni Baekhyun hamunin si Chanyeol sa ganyan because he thought na its a simple 'hindi ka pwede labasan' ang punishment niya but his thoughts were all wrong cause its more than that.

Sinira ni Chanyeol LAHAT ng damit na nasa katawan niya as in LAHAT.

Pinunit niya yung shirt na suot ni Baekhyun, yung pants niya hanggang sa underwear.

Wala na siyang masusunot because all of them were ripped. No chance na matakpan ang katawan niya.

"Hey! Wala akong damit na susuutin!"

"Wag ka na mag damit. Hindi natin kailangan yan habang kinakantot kita." Napabilis ng pangyayari and in just like ten seconds, napasok na ni Chanyeol yung cock niya inside Baekhyun nang hindi siya inaangat.

And he will _fuck Baekhyun raw._ No lubes, no fingering, no anything.

Legit na raw because Chanyeol's first move was hard, deep and fast plus, nahanap niya agad ag sweet spot sa loob. Wala na, nalulunod na si Baekhyun sa sarap kahit mahapdi.

He loves it, when Chanyeol is punishing him and he loves the pain of the taller's cock stretching his hole. Yung tiponh kahit ang sikip sikip niya, pinipilit ni Chanyeol ibaon ang tite niya.

Masarap kasi mas naf-feel ni Baek na nilalaspag siya ni Chanyeol.

"A-ahh ahh shit!!"

"Tangina, isang taon na kitang nilalaspag, ang sikip sikip parin ng butas mo." Baek just answered him with his moans.

He cant speak kasi putangina ang sarap lang talaga ng punishment niya.

But natigil ang sarap when Chanyeol stopped.

"H-hey! Bakit ka nag stop?" The taller just answered him with a smirk.

"Tuwad." Sinunod agad niya yung utos ng jowa niya.

He stood up from the taller's cock at tumuwad siya, hawak niya ang headress ng driver's seat and he made sure na his hole is facing Chanyeol's face.

But he didn't fell for his hole for the mean time.

Lumuhod rin si Chanyeol sa likod ni Baek, he reached for the smaller's lips first before inserting his cock again. He fucked him hard talaga kasabay ng pag kurot sa utong ni Baek.

Buong katawan ni Baek at inuulan ng sarap ni Chanyeol, Pinuputa niya talaga.

Chanyeol broke the kiss and fastened his pace while leaving marks on B's sensitive neck.

Baek can't help to moan, malakas na ungol na umaabot sa point na sumisigaw na siya sa sobrang sarap.

Puro "ahh ahh", "fuck babe ahh", "putangina" ang lumalabas sa bibig niya.

At sa hinding inaasahan na pagkakataon, may dumaang babae sa tabi ng kotse nila and she looked at the a Mercedes Benz weirdly, Chanyeol noticed her.

"Sige Baekhyun, lakasan mo pa ungol mo para maraming makaalam na may putang ilalaspag sa loob ng kotse ko." Baek tried to hold back his moans because of what Chanyeol said but, lalo lang ginalingan yung pag kantot niya.

He is really making him moan. He is really making him his bitch.

"Ahh ahh C-Chanyeol!"

"Dapat lang toh sayo, Baekhyun." Isang palo sa pwet.

"Diba kanina mo pa gusto makantot? Eto na kinakantot na kita." Isang pitik para sa tinitigasang ari niya.

"Ngayon, nasaan na ang madumi mong bunga nga na puro kabastusan ang lumalabas?"

"Ahh! Chany-yeol, ahh!!"

"Sagutin mo akong puta ka!" Another pitik nanaman natanggap ng throbbing cock ni Baek.

"Na-ah naandito!"

"Saan?"

"Naandito kinakantot— ahh!" Hindi nagpaabiso si Chanyeol na lalabasan na siya, bigla na lang niya nilabas lahat ng katas niya sa loob ni Baek but he didn't stop pounding in him.

Dahil nga tuloy na tuloy ang paglalabas pasok ni Chanyeol, He felt na he is also near hhis climax.

"I'm cu-cum.. ahh!" Sana hindi na lang siya sinabi na lalabasan na siya just like Chanyeol cause he felt his thumb cover the tip of his cock para hindi makawala yung mga tamod niya.

And it hurts for Baek.

"Let me c-cum!"

"Bawal labasan ang mga puta."

"P-please."

"Luhod at isubo mo tite ko." Instant luhod agad si Baekhyun para payagan na siya labasan ni Chanyeol.

As soon as he is on his knees, he inserted his cock into his mouth and moved in a fast pace, he is hungry for his release and sucking Chanyeol good will make him.

Sumabay na rin si Chanyeol sa pag galaw just to make sure he is choking Baekhyun, he is making sure na makikita niya sa lalamunan ang tite niyang gumagalaw.

Plus, Baek just loves it pag chinochoke siya ng perfectly fine figure tite ni Chanyeol. He really loves the tip of his cock na parang kahit mahawakan at masubo niya lang yun is parang heaven na sakanya.

Sa sobrang hayok na labasan at pagmamahal niya sa tite ni Chanyeol, he is giving him two jobs talaga. Blowjob at hand job.

He is gagging his head up and down together with his hand na umaabot sa sack, massaging it thoroughly and he is making sure na nasasarapan si Chanyeol.

"Putangina Baekhyun!" He gripped the smallers hair at binilisan pa lalo ang bawat pag galaw niya dahil Ang sarap sarap ng loob ni Baekhyun..

His cock is already twitching inside the smaller's mouth for his release and Baek knows.

He stop moving his head and sucked the tip like his lolipop and yung kamay na yung gumagawa ng lahat hanggang sa ilabas na ni Chanyeol ang lahat ng tamod niya sa bibig ni Baek.

"Can I cum?" He asked while his mouth is full off Chanyeol's seeds.

"Dont talk when your mouth is full, baby."

"I wanna cum." And that's it.

Baekhyun sat on Chanyeol's lap with his pleasing face, he is begging his boyfriend to let him cum.

Siyempre Marupok si Chanyeol para sa isang Baekhyun Byun na nagmamakaawa na labasan kaya ang bilis ng pangyayari, si Chanyeol naman na ang nakaluhod, Sucking Baekhyun's twitching cock.

But siyempre, with a twist. Hindi lang suck ang ginawa ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun spreading his legs wide enough to reveal his pinkish ass hole. Chanyeol is now fingering Baekhyun.

Baliktad eh. Dapat bago kantutin si Baekhyun na-fingger hindi after.

But who cares? The fact that they are enjoying their sex is already enough. Walang specific sequence kung ano ang dapat gawin during sex. If gusto ng kantot now, finger later then why not?

Ang importante may tite tapos.

At ang Importante ngayon, nalabas na ni Baekhyun lahat ng tamod niya inside Chanyeol's mouth habang sinasagad pa lalo ni Chanyeol ang tatlong daliri sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun na after ilang minutes, lumabas na rin ang seeds niya coating the taller fingers.

After their heated sex, nagtabi lang sila sa backseat at hindi na napansin na nakalubog na ang araw sa Manila bay.

Masiyado silang nagenjoy.

"Sorry for tearing your clothes. Palitan ko na lang."

"It's okay it's just that, nakahubad lang ako?"

"Papayag ba ako?" May kinuhang polo si Chanyeol na maayos na nakatupi sa may paperbag sa likod na hindi niya napansin kanina.

Pink silk polo at white short shorts na mukhang pambabae pa.

"At san mo nakuha 'tong mga toh?"

"Hinanda ko for you. I thought kasi na I might get wild at sirain ko clothes mo here sa car so just in case na it happens, ready ako."

"Bakit hindi boxers? Atleast give justice naman sa cock ko."

"My polo is long enough to cover your cock and ass. Hindi ka naman naguunderwear sa _condo ko."_ Both of them chuckled then hugged each other.

"I love you, Baek. Mahal na mahal."

"I love you. Pa kiss nga ako."

"Kiss lang?"

"Yup, kiss lang then doon na tayo sa condo."

——

Naglalakad si Baekhyun papuntang Henry Sy Library after ng klase niya. Siya lang magisa ngayon since his boyfriend ay busy pa mag re take ng exam sa Bio.

Nakakapagtaka kasi nasa harap ng Henry Sy Senior hall, nagkukumpulan yung mga tao at curious siya doon kaya similip siya ng konti.

He saw Seulgi filming together with the Lady Spikers.

May logo ng ABS-CBN sports so he assumed na its for a segment about UAAP at siya ang napiling mc.

Baek can't help na mainggit kay Seulgi.

Kasi kung tutuusin, ang swerte ni Chanyeol sakanya if naging sila. Maganda si Seulgi, sporty tapos may potential pa maging MC at model at the same time. Sikat bilang isang Outside hitter ng Ateneo sa UAAP.

Alam ni Baekhyun na siya lang ang mahal ni Chanyeol, he was confident of his looks pero he cant help it na _ma-insecure_ sa Ex fubu.

Ang perfect kasi. Nagooverthink siya na baka anytime, makikipag hiwalay sakanya si Chanyeol at balikan ang ex.

Basta, ang daming bumabagabag ngayon sakanya na negative thoughts.

His Phone vibrated from his bag and it was a text from Chanyeol na magkita raw sila sa Henry Sy senior hall 4th floor. Doon na lang raw sila magkita dalawa kaya he left doon sa place kung saan nag s-shoot ang abs-cbn sports.

As soon as nakarating siya sa Lib, nag libot libot na muna siya sa magazine section. Specifically sa mga fashion magazine.

Before he could touch one, may isang tao na biglang pinisil yung pwet niya. He was ready to fight dahil NO ONE can squeeze his ass unless isa kang Chanyeol Park.

But his readiness to fight faded when he saw the man who did it.

"Babe naman!"

"Ready ka ata makipag away ah?" The taller chuckled because of his cuteness. He was frowning while pouting

"Kasi naman! I thought there's a random person squeezed my ass eh. Alam mo naman na ayokong hinahawakan ako ng iba unless it is you."

"Okay okay. Sorry baby, i love you." He hugged his smaller boyfriend from behind and planted a soft kiss on his hair.

"Let's eat? Mcdo?"

"Sure."

Both of them departed from the library at kasalukuyan ngayon naglalakad palabas ng campus ara mag lunch.

Both of them where laughing and talking about random things they wanna talk about.

Palabas na sila ng gate at sakto naman na pumasok si Seulgi.

She was wearing biker shorts and sports bra. Kitang kita mo yung form ng body niya. Napaka ganda.

"Hi Chanyeol!"

"Ano ginagawa mo dito?"

"May shoot ako for UAAP's new segment at ako ang napiling host kaya naandito ako." She smiled. Ang ngiting may halong pangaakit.

Di makakaligtas kay Baekhyun ang mga ganun tinginan.

"Sige una na ako. Nice seeing you." Seulgi gently carressed his biceps before leaving them.

Niyaya na ni Chanyeol si Baek maglakad. Sumunod naman siya but he is kinda jealous

.

 _Nag seselos siya kay Seulg_ i.

He cant help it lalo na sa porma niya kanina.

Damn.

Nasa mcdo sila ngayon ni Chanyeol para mag lunch and kasalukuyan nilang tinitignan ang menu, naghahanap ng kakainin.

"Ano, the usual ba sayo, babe?"

"Ah.. No. Fillet o fish na lang saakin tsaka pineapple juice."

"Sure? Hindi na two piece chicken?" Baek shookt his head at nag paalam na mag r-rest room para mag retouch.

It was a lie tho.

Ang totoo niyan, tinignan niya ang sarili niya sa salamin. Tinignan niya ang curve niya sa salamin pati siyempre ang buong katawan.

"Tumataba na ako..." Malungkot niyang sinabi.

Umaatake ang pagiging insecure ni Baekhyun ngayon dahil nagpakita sakanya si Seulgi.

Baekhyun was a strong man pero humihina siya pag usapang katawan na.

Hindi biro ang pinagdaanan ni Baekhyun sa katawan niya. He was bullied because of his size and that made his body his biggest insecurity.

And now, he is scared na iwan siya ni Chanyeol because of that. Ang OA pero masisisi ba natin siya?

It left a huge scar on him.

He took a deep breath and tried to act normal bago lumabas ng rest room and he enjoyed his lunch with his boyfriend.

Mabilis lumipas ang oras, Last subject na nila for the day which is Chemistry but the time is almost dismissal na. Once the bell rang, nag tayuan na ang lahat at inayos yung mga gamit nila.

Buti na lang talaga at magkaklase sila ni Chanyeol and Baek is so Thankful for having him as hiz boyfriend.

We all know he waz not in the mood but he made him smile because of his cute actions.

Swerte niya.

"Wait!! Bago kayo mag si-uwian, I have something to Announce!!" Their Classmate Yesung said.

"Mag papaparty ako bukas! Libre ko kasi Birthday ko kasi...." he paused for a moment tapos biglang hinatak yung isa pa nilang ka block na si Ryeowook and inakbayan ito.

"Kami na!" Napa whoo lahat ng tao dahil sa invitation ni Yseung sakanilang lahat.

Lahat sila alam na may something talaga sa dalawang yun lalo na si Baek because Ryeowook is his friend.

Umoo ang lahat. Sino ba naman makakatanggi sa libremg inuman? Kahit nga si Chanyeol at Baekhyun hindi makatanggi.

Walwalan all night bukas and finally, the pahinga they all wanted and need.

Minsan rin talaga kailangan natin mag break from all of these stress at mag enjoy na lang sa inuman.

Chan and Baek looked at each other at parehas na ngumisi.

Walwalan time bukas at syempre hindi mawawala ang kalat.

Masarap ang sex if there's a reek of alchohol from their saliva. Nagawa na nila yan. Mas wild, mas masarap and we all know how wild they could get.

———

Mabilis ang Oras kaya kinabukasan, it's 6pm na. Oras na ng party ni Yesung sa isang bar sa nay bgc. He rented a private room for them na kasya na silang lahat.

Chan and Baek arrived at 6:15. Actually, 6 talaga sila nakarating but yung 15 minutes is quick sex nila sa loob ng car.

"Baekhyun!!" Ryeowook called him at niyakap ito ng mahigpit. Si Yesung, ninakaw na muna si Chanyeol para alam niyo na..

Top Talk.

"I'm glad nakarating kayo!"

"Congrats sainyo! Hahaha finally after being ano ha..." He eyed on his friend kaya ayan, napalo ng marahan ni Ryeo.

"Ano ba! Walang ungkatan ng kalat."

"Iconic parin yung pumasok ka sa classroom ng late tapos mag cum pa sa gilid ng mouth mo."

"Hoy! It was a nice blowjob and a nice fuck ah!!"

"Tara lets party na?" Baek nodded and the proceed to a big table at doon nag walwalan sila.

It was a party so may games rin. Nasa bar sila kaya may drinking games particularly ang 5seconds walang malisya but they made it 10 and also, for those people na mayroon ka relasyon na are not allowed to participate unless you are with your partner. They do not tolerate cheating. Kahit pa gusto mo pero may jowa ka, hindi pwede. If you insisted then kick out ka na sa party.

To determine kung sino taya, may isang jar doon ng chips and kukuha sila doon, eyes closed at kung sino nakakuha ng pinaka maliit na chip is yun yung iinom at gagawin ang dare na iuutos nila All of the consequences are dirty, may alchohol na rin sa sistema nila

Just like this one, si Jiwoo nakakuha ng pinaka maliit na chip at ang dare is to kiss and to grind on a boy/girl na gusto niya (single dapat.) for ten seconds and she chose Hyeongtae kaya ayun.

Mga ganun vibes ang laman ng buong private room nila. May mga natamaan na, nay iba naman na hindi masiyadong uminom at isa doon si Chanyeol.

Uminom siya pero hindi kasing dami ng nainom ni Baekhyun na halos patulog na ngayon na nakayakap sakanya.

Tapos na sila sa game and yung iba nasa dance floor na nagwawalwal, yung iba na nadala sa 10 seconds walang malisya nila ay nasa ibat ibang parte ng bar pinagpapatuloy yung nagawa kanina.

"Babe, I'll go get some coffee for the five of us ah?" Sabi ni Yesung don sa jowa niya. Sinabayan rin siya ni Chanyeol na tumayo.

"San ka?"

"Cr muna ako, babe." Sabay sila ni Yesung lumabas sa room and they parted ways when Chanyeol arrived at the comfort room.

Mapayapa niyang nilalabas ang liquid nature niya para rin mawala kahit papaano ang alcohol sa sistema niya.

Pagkatapos nun, lalabas na sana siya ng cr kaso may pumasok doon and locked the door.

  
  
  


Naiwan si Ryeowook, Baek at yung isa pa nilang classmate na nagpapahinga lang sa private room kasi sila ang mga low tol na ginawang tubig ang alak..

"Hey, coffee." Bumalik na si Yesung at ang tipsy Baekhyun ay inaasahan na kasama ni Yesung yung boyfriend niya dahil ang tagal ni Chanyeol bumalil from the rest room.

"Si Chanyeol?"

"Nag restroom, di pa ba siya bumabalik?" 

"Nevermind. I'll go there na lang." Kahit medyo nahihirapan si Baek, nagawa niyang tumayo at sinundan si Chanyeol.

Pagkarating niya doon, naka lock ang door which is kinda weird for him.

Sino naman kasig bobo ang nag l-lock sa restroom?

Walang time si Baek tumawag ng waiter at kunin ang master key kaya chopstick na lang na dinampot niya sa empty table near the restroom.

Expert siya sa mga ganung bagay kaya in a few minutes, bukas na ang pintuan.

Pag bukas niya, nawala ata yung pagkalasing niya sa nadatnan niya.

His boyfriend with Seulgi.

And Seulgi was _naked_ infront of his boyfrien d then, she was holding his hand _near her cunt._

"A-ahmm.. sorry I didnt mean to ano... disturb." Nag walk out na siya after saying those words.

Hindi niya kayang tignan. Ang sakit sakit lang at maraming what if na ang naiisip niya.

May tiwala siya kay Chanyeol pero hindi niya talaga alam ngayon.

"Baek sandali." Someone grabbed him by his wrist and he knows kung sino yun. Kilalang kilala niya ang boses na yun.

"It's not what you think it is. I--"

"Uuwi na ako."

"Ihahatid na kita."

"Huwag na."

"Baekhyun."

"Leave me alone."

"I can't leave you alone na tipsy! Kung galit ka sa akin. I understand but please let me drop you off para sure ako na safe ka at least." Wala naman magagawa si Baekhyun. Hindi siya nagsalita kasi he can't manage to say a word for him dahil sa halo halo niyang nararamdaman.

"Wait here. Papaalam lang ako kanila Yesung and I'll get my things." Pinaupo siya sa may upuan sa bar counter at iniwan muna siya.

Nakatulala lang siya na para bang hindi niya nariirnig ang malalakas na music, ang hiyawan ng mga tao sa paligid at ang iilang mga lalaki na sinusubukan siyang kausapin pero wala talaga.

“Baekhyun, right?” Nabalik siya sa katinunan when he heard that voice.

_It was Seulgi._

“Ano kailangan mo?”

“Nothing. I just want to thank you for lending me _your boyfriend._ It was a nice sex inside the restroom ah. I miss the feeling of his fingers buried inside me eh. It was about three years na rin? Pero still. Thank you. He really loves my body, my curves kaya he can't stop fucking me. Sabi ko nga stop na kasi baka hinahanap mo na siya but he insisted.” Hindi sumasagot si Baek, nakatingin lang siya sakanya.

Hindi niya alam kung maniniwala ba siya. Wala siya sa katinuan mag isip.

Masakit yung narinig at nararamdaman niya whether she is speaking the truth or not. Gusto na niya umuwi. Gusto na niya mapagisa, gusto niya mag isip at ayaw niya makita ang boyfriend niya lalo na si Seulgi.

“You’re going home na ata eh. Sige, I’ll go ahead na ah. Thank you and baka may next time pa ang nangyari kanina. We can share him naman.” She smiled and left.

Pagkaalis ni Seulgi, dumating si Chanyeol. He was about to hold his hand but he slapped his arm. Galit na galit si Baekhyun. Masiyadong _masakit._

Their ride was not that long naman at naihatid na niya si Baek. Bumaba siya ng car niya without saying anything at dumiretyo sa kwarto niya. Nag hubad agad siya at dumiretyo sa cr just to look at his body.

He cant help but to compare his from hers at aaminin niya na mas maganda ang katawan ni Seulgi. Mas sexy.

At pumasok lahat sa utak niya lahat ng nangyari kanina sa bar. Simula sa nakita niya hanggang sa mga sinabi ni Seulgi sakanya at doon na lumabas ang mga luhang hindi lumalabas kanina. Napaupo siya doon sa may shower, at binuksan yun and drowned himself.

Tinatanong niya sarili niya, bakit hindi ganun katawan niya? Bakit hindi siya ang nauna? Bakit _hindi siya maganda?_ Puro bakit, bakit, bakit lang ang laman ng isip niya. He definitely love his self pero naglaho lahat ng inipon niya pagmamahal sa sarili just because of one girl from the past and one event na hindi pa niya alam ang nanyari talaga.

Hindi siya impulsive kahit lasing siya. He knows na kailangan niya kausapin si Chanyeol pero not now.

Kailangan niya huminga at bumangon muli.

\----

3 days na ang nakalipas at 3 days na niyang iniiwasan si Chanyeol sa school pero hindi naman yung iwas na walang pasabi. Pinasabi niya kay Ryeo na hindi pa siya handa harapin ito and he is sure naman sa sarili niya na darating ang araw na kaya na niya makipagusap.

Ngayon, Baekhyun is with Ryeowook sa canteen ng LS building. Ryeo is eating his meal while Baek has no appetite at 3 days na siyang walang gana sa pagkain at sa lahat ng bagay.

“Hoy, Kumain ka nga!”

“Ayoko. Wala akong gana.”

“Walang aga or you’re losing weight?’ Baek was taken aback of what he said.

“Okay I’m going to be honest with you na, Baek. You dont have to do these kind of things naman. Ano, pag ka-curve mo na yung haliparot na yun tsaka mo kakausapin si Chanyeol?” Hindi makapagsalita si Baek.

“Naiintindihan kita na it’s not easy pero isn’t it unfair for Chanyeol?”

“You’re on his side.”

“I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt here since both of us didn’t know what really happened. Unfair kasi he is really thinking na what happened that night was the main reason kung bakit hindi mo pa siya kinakausap.”

“Ryeowook naman. I’m scared okay? What if nag usap kami at last na pala yun? What if he realized na she is way better than me?” Yung alteprasyon ni Ryeo biglang tumaas kaya napitik niya yung noo ni Baek.

“Really, Baek? Iniisip mo yan when every hour he is texting me of how are you? And speaking of him. Nag text nanaman siya and he is asking if you had your lunch na raw.”

“Mag cut kayong dalawa. Ako bahala sainyo just talk please!!”

“Sure, _usap_ lang kami.” After their talk, Ryeo replied to Chanyeol na Baek wants to see him sa car niya kaya Chanyeol was really excited kasi after three long date, he is finally talking to him again.

At tuloy ang pag cu-cut nila kasi _kailangan nila magusap._

Chanyeol arrived at the parking lot and he saw his _boyfriend_ leaning on his car.

He also noticed na iba ang suot nito. He is wearing a long coat na hindi naman niya nakita kanina when he checked him out.

Linapitan na niya ito and poked his cheeks.

“Hi..”

“Usap tayo..”

“Where?”

_“Sa Condo mo.”_

Sa condo ni Chanyeol, ibig sabihin niya doon _Sa condo where it all started_ at papunta sila ngayon doon para _mag usap_ ulit.

Yes, it was Chanyeol’s na kasi yung pinsan niya is mami-migrate sa Airbus since she is a aircraft mechanic and doon siya mag t-training sa main office ng Airbus.

It was not a long ride since malapit lang naman ang condo sa school. Tahimik lang silang dalawa hanggang sa makarating sila sa room.

Pumasok si Baek sa may Bedroom and Chanyeol followed him kasi siya ang unang magsasalita since siya naman talaga ang kailangan mag explain sakanilang dalawa.

“Hey Baekhyun. About that night. Nothing happened, I promise.” He started.

“Kakatapos ko lang umihi nun tapos nung palabas na ako, bigla siyang pumasok, she said she wants us to talk at ako naman tong si tanga na pumayag na hindi ko alam na she is going to strip infront of me and took my hand para hawakan yung cunt niya but I promise, I didn’t touch it kahit na pinipilit niya ako.” Nakatingin lang sakanya si Baek with his cold eyes.

Medyo nakakatakot na ah.

“Baekhyun, I promise I didn’t cheat on you. _Trust me on this babe.”_ Tumalikod lang sakanya si Baek and didn’t say anything. He thought na hindi siya naniwala but what happened next shocked him.

Nagulat siya sa biglang pag baba nung caot na suot ni Baek and now he in on his naked glory.

“Baekhyun--” He was shut off by Baekhyun’s lips. It's been three days nung huli niya itong natikman and he is happy to taste it again.

Maingat niyang pinahiga si Baek sa kama then hinubad na muna niya lahat ng damit niya bago pinagpatuloy yung halikan nila. Their kiss was not rough and rushed. It was in a slow deep kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, Pinasandal siya ni Baek sa headboard ng kama and bigla na lang ito tumuwad sa harap niya at kitang kita niya yung butas.

He felt B’s mouth took his cock kaya he decieded na lick his hole.

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t touch me or eat me maliban na lang kung sinabi ko na.”

“Babe..” He took his cock again and gave it a nice blow. Masarap especially Baekhyun is choking himself but at the same time, masakit rin for Chanyeol kasi tinitiis niya yung view ng hole ni Baek.

Parang kahit anong pag subo ni Baek at hindi siya lalambot ang tite niya kahit labasan pa siya dahil putangina gusto niya kantutin ng dila niya ito.

He guess na gumaganti si Baek and HE KNOWS how to get him.

Napapikit bigla si Chanyeol dahil gumalaw si Baekhyun. His body moved backward and his ass is like 3 cm away from his face at pinag p-piyestahan ngayon ng boyfriend niya yung tip ng cock niya. He keeps licking it and dinidiin pa niya yung dila niya.

“Fuck Baekhyun, Can you chill?” He saw him shook his head at diniin pa lalo ang dila niya.

“Babe lalabasan na ako.” He said kasi he is lowkey hoping na pag sinabi niya yan, he will stop what he is doing pero it’s the opposite of what happened. Baek sat onto his lap, crashed their lips together while stroking his cock.

Humiwalay muna sandali si Baekhyun just to tell him something na nakalimutan niya sabihin.

“Don’t cum.”

“What?”

“Don’t cum.” Pinagdikit niya muli ang kanilang mga labi at tuloy tuloy lang ang pagt-take control ni Baekhyun sa sex nila ngayon.

Sobrang hirap for him na hindi nahahawakan si Baekhyun tapos hindi pa siya pwede labasan.

“Babe.” Chanyeol spoke.

Naisip niya kasi bigla na having sex like this won't fix anything between them.

“I’m sorry.” Nakatigin lang si Baekhyun sakanya.

_“I love you.”_

“Chanyeol…”

“Can I touch you na?” Nagtitigan silang dalawa at _nakakarupok_ yung tingin sakanya ni Chanyeol.

Hindi niya alam pero, he nodded.

Maybe nagdurusa rin si Baek na hindi siya hinahawakan.

But wala na silang paki. After Baek nodded agad na sinugaban siya ng halik at pumaibabaw na sakanya.

Wala nang foreplays na naganap, Baek spread his legs wide at pinasok na agad ni Chanyeol yung butas na kanina pa niya gusto dilaan. Hindi rough yung sex nila ngayon. Make up sex, soft pace, soft kisses, no dirty talks.

It’s a once in a lifetime achievement for the both of them.

Mabilis na nilabasan yung dalawa at nag collapse si Chanyeol on top of Baek at niyakap niya ito ng sobrang higpit while whispering countless of ‘i love you’. It made Baekhyun really soft kaya naiyak na lang siya.

Chanyeol noticed him.

“Hey, Bakit ka naiyak? Is it because of that--”

“No..”

“So, bakit?”

“Dahil saakin.” humiga si Chanyeol beside his boyfriend and sinisksik niya yung ulo nito sa chest niya.

“Nagseselos ako. Nagseselos ako sa katawan na mayroon si Seulgi.”

“Babe..”

“Nagseselos ako kasi ang ganda ganda niya tapos ang sexy then ako, I feel like na ang taba ko, ang pangit ko at iniisip ko na baka one day marealize mo na she’s more beautiful, mas deserve mo siya lalo na she said na you begged for her. Maybe it looks weired na a fierce guy like me is nagiging vunerable dahil lang sa bagay na yan." Chenyeol cupped his cheeks then wipped all of his tears.

"I'm sorry if I sounded like I dont trust you..."

"I understand babe." He kissed hos forehead.

"Gusto ko sabihin na kahit anong itsura mo pa. Ikaw parin ang Baekhyun ko. The one i love and you will be the most beautiful person in my eyes."

"Chanyeol naman.."

"Hindi ako magsasawa na iremind ka everyday na _maganda ka, mahal kita and no one can take me away from you."_ He said and gave him a big smile.

"I love you Baekhyun."

"Thanj you, Chanyeol. I love you." 

After their _usap,_ marami oa ang napagusapan at inamin na ni Baek lahat kay Chanyeol so obviously, hindi na sila pumasok sa school at they spend the whole day ng magkasama.

Kinabukasan, sabay sila ni Baek pumasok dahil bukod na dilig na dilig sila, magkausao na ulit sila.

Kasi malas sila dahil Nasa entrance ng school si Seulgi.

"Chanyeol, hey! She was about to kiss him but naiwas niya agad ang mukha niya.

"Seulgi, stop this." Dineretyo na sya ni Chanyeol.

"What?"

"Nasabi ko maman na from the start na i dont like you in a romantic way and I am not gonna come back to you kaya stop na!"

"What? Why? Bakit?! Mas gusto mo ba ang  _ panget _ na yan kaysa saakin? Mas sexy ako compares sakanya!" Seulgi said at tila bang nabingi si Baek.

Yung katawan nanaman niya. He was really hurt.

Buti na lang na Ryeowook was near them with his boyfriend kaya when he heard what she've siad, sinubunutan agad ni Ryeowook Seulgi at kinaladkad palabas ng school at hinagis sa putikan.

"Wag na magmamalaki dito. You are in our school kaya know your place. Mangaagaw na hipon!" Rye said tapos tinarayan niya.

Seulgi glared lahat ng tao sa paligid na nakakita sakabya esoecially si Baekhyun. tinalikuran na silang lahat. Nag thank you si Baek kay Ryeo for defending him.

Baekhyun felt strongs arms hugged him from behin and planted a kiss on his hair.

"Yes"

"I just wanna say that ang ganda mo. I love you."

Ang saya ni Baekhyun. Kasi with Chanyeol, he thinks he will love his flaws but by bit at mareregain na niya ang confidence niya na nasira ni Seulgi.

Ang swerte niya kay Chanyeol. 

"Chanyeol." Baek faced the taller and smilled.

"Yes?" Baek tip toed and reached for his lips.

"Thank you talaga. I love you."

"I love you, Baekhyun Byun."


End file.
